Contaminants within an electronic enclosure, such as a hard disk drive enclosure, can reduce the efficiency and longevity of the components within the enclosure. Contaminants can include chemicals and particulates, and can enter the hard drive enclosure from external sources, or be generated within the enclosure during manufacture or use. The contaminants can gradually damage the drive, resulting in deterioration of drive performance and even complete failure of the drive. Consequently, data storage systems such as hard disk drives typically have one or more filters capable of removing or preventing entry of particulate and/or chemical contaminants in the air within the disk drive enclosure. One type of such filter is a recirculation filter, which is generally placed such that it can filter out contaminants from the path of airflow caused by rotation of one or more disks within the disk drive. Although existing recirculation filters can remove many contaminants, a need exists for improved performance at removing certain contaminants, in particular, chemical contaminants.
While principles of the current technology are amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specifics thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the intention is not to limit the currently-described technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the disclosure and claims.